


Lend Me Your Feathers

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Birds (Animals), Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, I Don't Even Know, References to Shakespeare, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Two birds put on a performance.
Relationships: Blue Budgie & Green Budgie
Series: Crocheted Creations [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Lend Me Your Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Green Budgie is regaling Blue with the "Friends, Romans, countrymen" speech from Julius Caesar here. Notice how attentively Blue is listening!


End file.
